Rusty Dawns
Introduction '''Rusty Dawns '''is a notoriously violent and sadistic criminal and member of the Bolingbroke Four. He has been sentenced to life in prison and escaped multiple times. Biography Rusty Dawns was once sentenced to life in prison after attempting to kidnap Trooper Eli Thompson but was released after moving to a new city. Escapes and Imprisonments Rusty was first put on a 5151 hold after he kidnapped Fanny Price, drove an oil tanker into the parking lot of the Yellow Jack, and hid inside with Fanny still held hostage. He shot the tanker from inside, blowing it up and severely injuring Officer Johnny Dazzler and another officer. Eventually, he was shot down by Chief Gunnar Mason and imprisoned on a 5151 hold. On February 22nd 2018, Rusty was visited in prison by a "therapist" who gave Rusty a switchblade. Then Rusty got a call from an unknown man called "Mr. Myugi" who told him he could get out of prison for some favors. Rusty got out of prison and found the getaway vehicle the man had left for him. Rusty then found a box truck which he filled with Ammonium Nitrate and then parked in the Mission Row motor pool. He demanded via 311 that all the officers come to Mission Row parking lot. All the officers responded but stayed away in a parking lot next to Mission Row. Asst. Chief Gunnar Mason stayed on top of a building with a sniper rifle in NOOSE gear. Mason tried to return to the PD to pull out a NOOSE vehicle, but Rusty saw him and ordered him to get in front of the truck. After a long standoff, Rusty tried to come down from off the building, shot Cadet Tom Ford and then was shot down by Senior Officer Samuel Holtz. Rusty was put back on an indefinite 5151 hold. On March 8th, 2018 Rusty was involved in the escape of the Bolingbroke Four from prison, including Boris Nightly, Dash Armstrong, and Leroy Campbell. Similar to Rusty's last escape, a man called "Mr. Myugi" facilitated their escape by providing them with weapons, money, cars, and a larger cash reward if they completed a series of tasks after escaping. After Boris was killed while taking Asst. Director Mason hostage, Rusty and the rest of the group kidnapped Mason and attempted to kill him by blowing up a tanker with him on top. Rusty managed to escape without being caught. On April 18th 2018, Rusty targeted Assistant Director Mason by calling him repeatedly to tell him that everything that happened on the night where Boris was killed was his fault. Rusty took a tanker truck to Mission Row and exploded it in retaliation. Then he proceeded to run around town with Dash Armstrong and Leroy Campbell, targeting troopers. Rusty found Trooper Legs Macready sitting in his police car at Bahama Mamas and gunned him down. More officers showed up, including Ayda Clarke and Samuel Holtz, but were all gunned down as well. After medics took Clarke to the hospital to patch her single gunshot wound, Clarke returned to the scene to shoot Rusty down as he was trying to steal a car and escape. Rusty was taken to the hospital, sentenced to life in prison, and is awaiting trial for the attempted murder of more than 5 peace officers for this incident alone. Category:Civilian Category:Characters